


Sun Metaphor [podfic]

by FerithsPodfics (Ferith12)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Halls of Mandos, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a minute and ten seconds to be precise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/FerithsPodfics
Summary: Maedhros speaking to Feanor after the end.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë & Maedhros | Maitimo





	Sun Metaphor [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sun Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802402) by [Ferith12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12). 



>[link to SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/YmxCsTNn9DfHFncJ6) [00:01:10]


End file.
